Una ilucion convertida en cenizas
by Anna Kuouyama Asakura
Summary: Mi primer fic lemon AnnaxYô MaryxHao, fans de Hao no me maten fue mi primer fic, y les aseguro que a mi tampoco me gusta el HaoxMary pero ya me deskito en mi otro fic .
1. No es solo sexo¡Es hacer el amor!

"No es solo sexo: ¡es sexo por amor!"  
  
YÔ ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL PORQUE UN DIA SE DESMAYÓ YA QUE NO HABÍA COMIDO EN DOS DÍAS GRACIAS A UNA DEPRESIÓN MUY FUERTE POR LA CUAL PASABA EN ESE MOMENTO PERO NADIE SUPO ÉL PORQUE DE LA DEPRESIÓN  
  
MANTA: ¡¡¡¡Hola amigo!!!! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
YÔ: Claro que sí!!! Fue solo un descuido de mi parte, no fue nada grave!!!!!  
  
MANTA: ¿Cómo que no fue nada grave sí estuviste tres días en cama? Por favor amigo ¡no vuelvas a darme un susto como ese!  
  
YÔ: ¿Ya podemos irnos?  
  
MANTA: Pero ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
YÔ: ¡Claro que sí! (Se siente un quejido) ¡hay!  
  
MANTA: ¿No era que té encontrabas?  
  
YÔ: Sí, ¡Vamonos! Cuando salga de esta porquería de hospital, estaré mejor  
  
MANTA: ¡Pero Yô si no hubiese sido por ellos quizás no estaríamos hablando  
  
YÔ: ¡Manta! ¡Por favor! ¡Te preocupas demasiado! ¡Ya, vamonos!  
  
MANTA: ¡Esta bien!  
  
CUANDO VAN SALIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN YOH CHOCA CONTRA...  
  
YÔ: ¿Que tal Anna? (Con cara de cínico)  
  
ANNA: ¡Hola Yô!  
  
YÔ: Que haces por aquí mi am...  
  
ANNA: ¡Oye! (mirando a Manta)  
  
MANTA: S s s siiiiiii?  
  
ANNA: ¿Podrías irte? Tengo que hablar con mi novio  
  
MANTA: S s s siiiiii!!! Claro (piensa: con ese tonito ¿cómo no?)  
  
YÔ: Bueno Anna ¿A qué haz venido  
  
ANNA: Qué!!! acaso ¿té molesta?  
  
YÔ: No, claro que no Anita!!! (con una sonrisa estúpida y bastante fingida)  
  
ANNA: Tus padres dijeron que....  
  
YÔ: ¿Que te dijeron mis padres?  
  
ANNA: Me dijeron que tenemos que unir fuerzas para derrotar a Hao, y también dijo que es hora de que hagamos el amor.... para tener otro integrante en la familia Asakura... ¡¡si sabes a que me refiero!!  
  
YÔ: (Se puso rojo) ¿Eso significa, que debemos hacer el amor ahora mismo? (Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como que si hace muchos años lo hubiese esperado)  
  
ANNA: (Grita) Nooooo!!!!  
  
YÔ: ¡entonces!..... ¿cómo se supone que tengamos hijos sin hacer el amor ahora?  
  
ANNA: ¡Estúpido! ¡claro que vamos a hacer el amor, pero no crees que deberíamos vivir juntos a lo menos dos días! ?  
  
YÔ: ¡Claro, que sí! Y después de eso ¿cuantas veces lo vamos a hacer al día?  
  
ANNA: ¡Depravado!  
  
YÔ: ¡Pero Anna! ¿No eres mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos?  
  
ANNA: ¡Claro que sí pero no es para que te pongas tan caliente como Ha... (pensó) casi!!! no sé como le diría que he tenido relaciones con su hermano...  
  
YÔ: ¿Cómo quien?  
  
ANNA: No me escuches estoy hablando estupideces!  
  
TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS  
  
ANNA ESTABA COCINANDO ¡ESO NO SE VE TODOS LOS DÍAS!  
  
YÔ APARECE POR ATRÁS Y LA ABRAZA LA EMPIEZA A BESAR EN EL CUELLO Y A TOCARLA POR TODO EL CUERPO. LA APRETA CONTRA ÉL, PARA QUE A NUESTRA AMIGA SE LE DESPERTARAN SUS INSTINTOS NATURALES ^^  
  
YÔ: ¡Anna mi amor ya han pasado tres días! ¡Quiero hacerte el amor! (le dice con un tono de excitación mientras le sube la falda y le toca las piernas)  
  
ANNA: (Con voz de excitación) Yô... espera... más tarde... aaah  
  
YÔ: Deja eso para más tarde!! (dice mientras apaga la cocina)  
  
ANNA: (Se da vuelta y dice con voz de excitación) Yô (se besan muy apasionadamente)  
  
YÔ: (Le abre las piernas y la levanta) ¡vamos a la cama!  
  
SUBEN AL SEGUNDO PISO, YÔ DEJA A ANNA EN LA CAMA LE DESABROCHA LA BLUSA Y DESCUBRE SUS SENOS, LE QUITA LA ROPA INTERIOR DE LA PARTE DE ABAJO, SE DESABROCHA LOS PANTALONES Y SE BAJA TODA LA ROPA, EMPIEZA LAMER Y A TOCAR SU CUERPO LENTAMENTE: EL CUELLO, LA OREJA, LOS PECHOS, EL OMBLIGO... ASÍ UNA PARTE TRAS OTRA HASTA LLEGAR, SIN DUDA, A LA ZONA MÁS SENSIBLE DE ELLA (BUENO Y DE TODAS ^_~)... Y FINALMENTE PENETRA A ANNA SUAVEMENTE....  
  
YÔ: ¡Anna! (dijo entre quejidos)  
  
ANNA: Sí?  
  
YÔ: ¿Puedo metertelo con más fuerza?  
  
ANNA: Mi amor, no te preocupes!!!! dale, dale!!!!  
  
DESPUÉS DE HABER PENETRADO A ANNA MUY FUERTE YÔ LLEGO HASTA EL PUNTO MÁXIMO Y ANNA NO SE QUEDÓ ATRÁS.  
  
YÔ: Anna! ¿estas bien?  
  
YÔ: ¿Llegaste al punto máximo?  
  
ANNA: En toda mi vida jamás había sentido y experimentado algo tan exquisito, mi amor!!!! (se besaron)  
  
PESE A QUE AUN NO SÉ DESPRENDÍAN EL UNO DEL OTRO (YA SABES, NO SE SEPARABAN) SIGUIERON HABLANDO COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO  
  
YÔ: Anna!!!!  
  
ANNA: ¿Sí?  
  
YÔ: ¿Me amas?  
  
ANNA: Mi amor, te amo más que a nada en el mundo (lo besó) por ti sería capaz de todo amor, de dejar todo lo que tengo Y tú mi amor, ¿me amas?  
  
YÔ: Amor, sabes?  
  
ANNA: ¿Que cosa?  
  
YÔ: Creo que jamás en la vida había amado tanta a alguien, te amo más que a mi madre y a mi padre, te amo más que mi sueño, más que a mi vida... No puedo decirte que te amo, por que es más que eso........  
  
ANNA: ¿Por qué tenias tanta prisa por hacer el amor con migo?  
  
YÔ: Anna, sabes?.... ....los hombres somos muy especiales... la mayoría piensa que una vez que una mujer se entrega a él... (este dejó de hablar)  
  
ANNA: Mi amor, continua!!!!  
  
YÔ: Es que no quiero que te separes de mí... yo continuare, pero me tienes que prometer que primero me escucharas hasta el final...  
  
ANNA: Te lo prometo, amor! (lo volvió a besar)  
  
YÔ: Bueno el hombre piensa que cuando una mujer se entrega a él, este tiene derecho sobre ella y que tiene total libertad para manipularla...  
  
ANNA: (Impresionada) ¿y tu amor... (una lagrima corrió por su mejilla)... piensas así?  
  
YÔ: Por eso te dije que la mayoría piensa así... yo no...  
  
ANNA: Entonces por qué tenias tanta prisa en que hiciéramos el amor?  
  
YÔ: Yo quería hacerlo lo antes posible... también para que fueras prisionera pero no para manipularte, quería asegurarme de tener tu amor y de esa forma nunca separarnos...  
  
ANNA: (Mirando fijamente un lado del muro) ¿quieres tener un hijo?  
  
YÔ: Anna!!!!! (Sorprendido) no crees que estamos muy jóvenes!!!... ...recién tenemos 14 años  
  
ANNA: ¡Pero Yô! ¡Tu semen ya debe haber entrado...!.... ....lo más probable es que este embarazada  
  
YÔ: Bueno Anna si estas embarazada!!! Lo asumiremos, de acuerdo? ...Solo prométeme algo?  
  
ANNA: Qué?  
  
YÔ: Jamás nos separaremos!!!! ...siempre seremos el uno para el otro  
  
ANNA: Te lo prometo!!!!  
  
YÔ: Bueno tesoro, mejor duerme por que si no te sentirás mal mañana... (se besaron por más de un minuto)  
  
YÔ: Ah!!! quiero que me prometas otra cosa  
  
ANNA: ¿Que?  
  
YÔ: Sí me engañas... alguna vez por favor dímelo... yo..... puedo perdonar... no estoy diciendo que me engañes cuando quieras, solo quiero decir que quiero saberlo ya que no quiero pensar que haz sido solamente mía, cuando realmente te haz entregado a otro hombre... ...Sé que es muy difícil abstenerse cuando te tocan partes intimas o estas en una situación excitante... ...por eso Anna si algún día llegas a caer en esa maldita trampa que nos tiende nuestro cuerpo... avísame.. ...solo espero que ese día no llegue muy pronto... (dijo riendo)  
  
ANNA: No te puedo prometer nada, es algo muy difícil. Por otra parte, Yô... si tú me engañas quiero que me lo digas, yo soy muy distinta y probablemente yo no te perdone o simplemente te ganes una bofetada y un regaño pero si me amas, lo harás, si te gusta, o te atrae otra mujer dímelo y así no pareceré estúpida pensando que haz, eres y seguirás siendo solamente mío.  
  
YÔ: Yo tampoco te lo puedo prometer... te tengo tanto miedo, mi amor que por lo menos me costara 1.000 años superarlo a menos que tu me ayudes...  
  
ANNA: (Una lagrima esperaba caer) Yô no quiero que me engañes, pero los hombres son capaces de tener relaciones con muchas mujeres...  
  
YÔ: No te puedo prometer nada!  
  
ANNA: (Gritando) solo quiero que me lo digas!!! (se afirmó del piso para separarse de Yô)  
  
YÔ LA TOMA DE LA CADERA Y RÁPIDAMENTE LA PENETRA HASTA EL FONDO CON MUCHA FUERZA TANTA QUE ANNA QUEDÓ HELADA Y SOLO GRITÓ  
  
ANNA: (Con voz de excitación grita) aaaaah ¡suéltame!  
  
YÔ: (Grita) ¡ya basta!  
  
ANNA: (Le da una bofetada) ¡no me grites! No soy tuya ¡no tienes derecho a mandarme! (se desprende de Yô y se levanta para retirarse)  
  
YÔ: (Se levanta rápidamente y toma a Anna del brazo) Anna, mi amor discúlpame no quise hacerlo (la abraza y la toma de los senos, la da vuelta y la besa, se acuestan lentamente y vuelve a penetrarla suavemente) quédate aquí por siempre!!!! Deja quedarme adentro!!!!...... Bueno mejor duerme amor por que si no mañana no tendrás animo...  
  
ANNA: Y tú, acaso no dormirás?  
  
YÔ quiero pensar un poco (la beso en la frente y en la boca)  
  
ANNA SE QUEDO PENSANDO EN LO QUE LE DIJO YOH ANTES DE LA DISCUSIÓN. 


	2. “¡Un error puede destruir todo! ¿El pasa...

"¡Un error puede destruir todo!; ¿El pasado destruirá nuestro futuro?  
  
AL OTRO DÍA  
  
ANNA SE LEVANTÓ A LAS 08:30 A.M.... Y PREPARO EL DESAYUNO... YÔ SEGUÍA DURMIENDO CUANDO ANNA LE LLEVÓ EL DESAYUNO A LA CAMA....  
  
ANNA: Mi amor, despierta!!!  
  
YÔ: (Recién despertando) Anna!!! no me despertaste para ir a la escuela!!!!!  
  
ANNA: No quise que fuéramos hoy, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.... ...es sobre lo que me dijiste anoche (dijo, con una cara de arrepentimiento y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)  
  
YÔ: (Con cara de duda) que es? mi amor  
  
ANNA: Yô, yo te engañe....  
  
YÔ: (Impactado) Anna dime que no es verdad por favor (una lagrima cayó sobre la cama)  
  
ANNA: Si mi amor, yo te engañe.... ....lo siento mucho...  
  
YÔ: Dime Anna, (grita) ¿con quien? ¿tuvieron sexo?  
  
ANNA: (Retrocedió y sé hecho a llorar) perdón.....  
  
YÔ: (la tomo de la cara, puso su frente sobre la de ella y llorando le dijo) lo siento, lo siento mucho mi amor, no quise gritarte (la besó en la frente y en la boca "muchas veces") dime por favor ¿quien fue?  
  
ANNA: Fue... (tartamudeo)...fue con tu hermano.... con Hao...  
  
YÔ: (Grita) ¿qué? con Hao?  
  
ANNA: Por favor mi amor no te pongas así!!!  
  
YÔ: Tesoro, no te ofendas es solo que me lleno de rencor al saber que mi hermano en todo es mejor que yo (se puso a llorar)  
  
ANNA: (lo abrazó) no mi amor, tú eres mejor en muchas cosas, además tu por lo menos me quieres...  
  
YÔ: Yo te amo, pero... (hizo una pausa) Hao no te quiere?  
  
ANNA: no, por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo, bueno si no fuera así no me habría tratado como me trató....  
  
YÔ: Por que? mi amor, acaso, ese infeliz te hizo algo? (dijo con un tono muy enfadado)  
  
ANNA: Nada grave, mi amor  
  
YÔ: ¿Que te hizo ese imbecil?  
  
ANNA: Bueno cuando yo le dije que me tenia que ir de izumo para venirme a vivir con tigo, se exaltó mucho y me empezó a gritar...  
  
YÔ: Que te dijo? te golpeo?  
  
ANNA: No, no me goleó... pero me dijo: "¿que? ¿te vas a vivir con ese imbecil?" me tomó del brazo y me arrojó contra la pared "tú no tienes derecho, tú me perteneces, no te puedes ir con ese idiota" ahí me golpeó contra la pared, me rajo toda la ropa y me penetro con un dedo se puso a llorar y me gritó "tú me perteneces, no te puedes ir, yo te amo" después de eso hicimos el....  
  
YÔ: Antes de eso tú ¿habías hecho el amor con Hao?  
  
ANNA: Sí  
  
YÔ: Entonces ¿cómo querías que te tratara? tú sabes mejor que nadie que Hao es machista.... ese maldito me las va a pagar como se atreve a hacerte esto a ti.... Pero Anna ¿a quien amas?  
  
ANNA: Los amo a los dos  
  
YÔ: Pero eso no puede ser!!!!!!  
  
ANNA: (Lo abraza) mi amor, estoy muy confundida, te amo, pero también le amo a él. 


	3. “¡solo es sexo! ¿tanto te cuesta olvidar...

"¡solo es sexo!; ¿tanto te cuesta olvidar?"  
  
POR OTRO LADO DE JAPÓN: EN IZUMO OTRA PAREJA ENFRENTABA UN PROBLEMA BASTANTE SIMILAR.  
  
MARIT: Señor, por que esta con migo?  
  
HAO: Porque me gusta mucho (tomo una botella de licor y la abrió)  
  
MARIT: Pero usted ¿me ama?  
  
HAO: Marit, tú sabes que yo sigo enamorado de Anna, me costara mucho superar esto, sé que ella ama a mi hermano, pero no puedo olvidarla tan fácilmente (tomo un trago)  
  
MARIT: (Lo tomo de la cadera y lo apreso contra ella) pues entonces, señor, yo lo ayudare, (lo besó) de acuerdo?  
  
HAO: Sí mi amor, (la besó) ahora, vamos a la cama! (le abrió las piernas y la llevo a la habitación con una sola mano)  
  
MARIT: (Le desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja) señor Hao, por favor hágame el amor!!!!!!  
  
HAO: (Le desabrocha el vestido y la empieza a tocar) vamos Marit ¿puedo hacértelo con todas mis fuerzas?  
  
MARIT: (Lo toma de la cadera y lo apreta muy fuerte contra ella) adelante!! no se detenga!!  
  
HAO PENETRO TAN FUERTE A MARIT QUE ESTA LLEGO A LLORAR....  
  
MARIT: (Grita con tono de dolor y de excitación) aaaaaah  
  
HAO: (Con excitación) vamos!!! resiste, puedes resistir mucho más que eso amor!!!! recuerda que eres de mi equipo y los de mi equipo son muy poderosos!!! resiste!!!!  
  
MARIT: (Con tono de dolor) aaaaah, no importa, metalo hasta el fondo con toda su fuerza....  
  
HAO: (La apreta muy fuerte contra el) aaah ¿si eso quieres? aquí va (la tomo de las piernas y la abrió aun más, entró lo más que pudo y con toda su fuerza hasta que Marit....  
  
MARIT: (llorando) aaaaaaaaah, aah, ah, señor Hao, deténgase por favor, espere, aaah ¡¡basta!!  
  
HAO LA SOLTÓ Y QUEDO SORPRENDIDO AL VER QUE MARIT ESTABA SANGRANDO....  
  
HAO: (La abraza) mi amor estas bien? disculpa!!  
  
MARIT: Discúlpeme, por favor discúlpeme... no pude resistir más (dijo llorando)  
  
HAO: (Le acarició la cabeza) no mi amor no te preocupes!! hiciste lo que pudiste además tu deber como pareja no es darme placer si no que los dos debemos disfrutar por igual el momento... creo que entre con demasiada fuerza y se me olvido que eras virgen... te lo hice muy fuerte para ser tu primera vez ¡¡¡ discúlpame!!!  
  
MARIT: Pero señor Hao mi deber como integrante de su equipo, es ser fuerte....  
  
HAO: (Le puso un dedo en la boca) no, no eres solo parte de mi equipo, ahora eres más importante, ahora eres parte de mí, eres parte de mi corazón (le tomó la mano y la puso en su pecho (en el pecho de Hao obvio))  
  
MARIT: Cuando este mejor!!!.... lo volveremos a hacer ¿verdad? le prometo que ahí le haré llegar hasta el máximo....  
  
HAO: Y yo te prometo que la próxima vez haremos el amor.... y haré que te sientas bien ¿de acuerdo?...  
  
MARIT: De acuerdo señor!!... (se besaron)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
POR OTRO LADO LA PAREJA DE PROTAGONISTAS SEGUÍAN HABLANDO...  
  
YÔ: Pues entonces yo te ayudare.... te ayudare a olvidar al imbecil de mi hermano... esta bien?  
  
ANNA: Y como piensas ayudarme?  
  
YÔ: Eso lo lograre dándote mucho amor te conquistare hasta que le olvides haré que solamente puedas pensar en mí y en ningún otro hombre.....  
  
ANNA: Pero Yô mañana tenemos que viajar a Norteamérica para que luches contra el equipo de la estrella... y ahí estará....  
  
YÔ: (Alza la voz) Noo!! Tú no iras, no quiero que le veas te prohíbo que hables con Hao ni siquiera quiero que lo veas, no te vas a volver a acercar a él, ¿entendido?  
  
ANNA: (Por primera vez asintió) Esta bien!!  
  
YÔ: Anna créeme no es que quiera mandarte y mucho menos manipularte pero entiende esto lo hago por el bien tuyo y de nuestra relación!!!  
  
ANNA: Lo entiendo mi amor (lo besó)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
HAO: Marit!! Me acompañaras mañana ¿verdad? (Dice mientras se sube los pantalones)  
  
MARIT: No señor Hao, usted no ira  
  
HAO: (Sorprendido) Pero por qué?  
  
MARIT: No quiero que vuelva a ver a la estúpida de Anna esa imbecil que cree que todo lo sabe aaaaah me lleva la sangre cuando me acuerdo de esa ramera maldita...  
  
HAO: (Grita) No, nunca vuelvas a insultarla (le pega una bofetada) a ella la respetas (le grita y golpea la pared) ¿lo haz entendido?.... Escúchame bien por más que tú seas mi novia, no tienes derecho a insultarla y ella no es ninguna ramera...  
  
MARIÓN: (Queda sorprendida) Veo que no tiene intenciones de cambiar!!! Así que mejor me voy!! Adiós!!!  
  
HAO: Oh cielos Marit tú sabes que si quiero cambiar esto... también sabes que me gustas mucho y creo que hasta te estoy queriendo mucho... discúlpame!!!... pero por favor no la insultes, tú sabes que aun me duele... Además ella no es una ramera!!!  
  
MARIT: Pero señor Hao ella ah tenido sexo con usted y con Yô, y quien sabe con quien más..  
  
HAO: No!! ¡Te equivocas! Quizás con migo tubo sexo "solamente sexo" pero con Yô ella... (hizo una pausa) con Yô ella hizo el amor!! (una lagrima corrió por su mejilla) además yo la seduje y después la empecé a violar ¡¡si sabes a que me refiero!!  
  
MARIT: Oh mi amor discúlpeme!! (lo abrazó y lo apretó fuertemente contra ella)  
  
HAO: No te preocupes!!  
  
MARIT: Pero señor Hao por favor (grita) ¡¡No quiero que vuelva a ver a Anna!! ¿entendido?  
  
HAO: Vaya!! cada vez me gustas más!! eres una chica ruda eh!! (la toma del mentón y la besa suavemente en los labios). 


	4. “¿Un simple encuentro decidido por el de...

"¿Un simple encuentro decidido por el destino?  
  
YÔ: Anna más tarde me acompañas a ver a Manta?  
  
ANNA: ¿Para qué mi amor?  
  
YÔ: Quiero que me acompañe mañana y además no tengo en que irme  
  
ANNA: ¡Esta bien mi amor! Pero primero debemos comer, hay que hacer el aseo en toda la casa, y además tienes que hacer tu tarea porque yo la entregare mañana...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MARIT: Señor Hao, ya que mañana debo partir a Norteamérica muy temprano no alcanzare a llegar a Izumo antes de que el avión parta a si que ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos hoy a Izumo y pasamos la noche allá?  
  
HAO: ¡Esta bien pero prométeme que mañana te cuidaras mucho durante la batalla....  
  
MARIT: (Sonriendo) ¡Gracias por preocuparse por mí! Pero estaré bien  
  
HAO: (Le toma la cara y la besa) Después de todo mi deber es protegerte... ¡ah! quiero que me prometas otra cosa!!!  
  
MARIT: Qué cosa?  
  
HAO: Vas a tratar de regresar luego ¿si? Por favor si no te extrañare demasiado ¿Está bien?  
  
MARIT: Haré lo que pueda... pero no le prometo nada...  
  
HAO: Gracias!!! (Le toma la cara y se besan apasionadamente)  
  
HAO Y MARIT PARTEN HACIA IZUMO.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MÁS TARDE HAO Y MARIT LLEGAN A IZUMO Y POR OTRO LADO YÔ Y ANNA VAN SALIENDO DE SU CASA ^^  
  
HAO & MARIT VAN ABRAZADOS DE LA CINTURA, POR OTRO LADO YÔ ABRAZABA A ANNA POR LA CINTURA Y ESTA RODEABA LA DE YÔ CON SUS BRAZOS...  
  
LAS DOS PAREJAS IBAN CAMINANDO RELAJADAMENTE HASTA QUE SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE FRENTE A FRENTE... HAO SIGUE CAMINANDO RELAJADAMENTE, MARIT SE PONE FURIOSA, ANNA SE PONE NERVIOSA Y A LA VEZ CELOSA (SIN QUE SE NOTARA), E YÔ SIGUE CAMINANDO UN TANTO ALERTA... AL MOMENTO EN QUE SE CRUZAN HAO QUEDA AL LADO DE YÔ Y SE DETIENE PARA HABLARLE...  
  
HAO: Que bueno es verte Yô! ya te contó (re-calco) TU NOVIA lo que paso?... hacerlo con ella es volar ¿verdad?, ella se veía muy feliz ¿no es así? (le preguntó a Anna) La penetré hasta más no poder! el sexo con ella es fabuloso!....  
  
YÔ ESTABA ARDIENDO Y YA IBA A EXPLOTAR...  
  
HAO: Es una sensación irremplazable... hacerlo con ella... sentir que estas adentro... tocarla por todo su bello cuerpo... besar esos labios perfectos... respirar el mismo aire... tu novia me hizo tocar el cielo... me hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra... tu novia aquella que ahora esta entre tus brazos ayer me hizo ser superior a todos... me hizo explorar lugares a los que tu nunca llegaras Yô... Me hizo el amor (Pensó: ¡que mentira tan grande!)  
  
YÔ: (No soportó más) cállate maldito infeliz...!!! (saco su súper espada ^^ y se lanzó contra Hao)  
  
HAO: (También sacó su súper espada) Vamos cálmate!!! No puedes cambiar el pasado... y por más que lo quieras... ¡¡¡Yo ya tuve sexo con ella!!! (Alza la voz) ¡¡¡Tuve sexo con Anna!!! la penetre hasta que no pude más!!!!... ¡¡¡¡hice el amor con tu mujer!!!! (Se ríe a carcajadas)  
  
YÔ: Té... té... te maldigo Hao (grita) Te juro que me las vas a pagar... te las devolveré una a una maldito... MUÉRETE, PÚDRETE... (Se lanzó contra Hao para darle un golpe con su espada)  
  
HAO: (Detiene el golpe de Yô con su espada, se ríe y aparece el espíritu de fuego que lo toma en su mano junto con Marión) Vamos relájate!!! ya llegara el día en que nos enfrenemos y también llegara el día que esa hermosura que tienes a tu lado se volverá a entregar a mí!!!!...  
  
SIN QUE YÔ SE DIERA CUENTA LE CERRÓ UN OJITO A ANNA QUIEN ASINTIÓ CON LOS OJOS LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS... DESPUÉS DE ESTO DESAPARECIERON SIN DEJAR RASTRO (COMO SIEMPRE)...  
  
YÔ: Ese maldito me las va pagar.... Por otro lado... Anna disfrutaste mucho el haber tenido sexo con Hao?  
  
ANNA: Si quieres que te sea honesta... la verdad es que sí.... ninguna mujer... podría... negar que hacerlo con Hao es maravilloso,... ni siquiera yo... ni siquiera yo... que tengo al novio perfecto... al mejor hombre de todo el mundo...  
  
YÔ: Por eso te amo... (la tomó muy fuerte y la besó ^^)  
  
ANNA: (Al ver que Yô estaba llorando) será mejor que vamos más tarde amor!!!... no puedes ir en esas condiciones!!!... yo te ayudare a calmarte...  
  
YÔ: Y de que modo ¿si se puede saber? (Le mordió la oreja y le lamió el cuello)  
  
ANNA: De la que tu ya sabes!... Te haré feliz (le puso el dedo en la boca y lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al punto más sensible de los hombres donde se detuvo y dejo su mano)  
  
CUANDO LLEGARON A LA CASA EL AMBIENTE SE PUSO ARDIENTE ^^... YÔ QUE LLEVABA A ANNA TOMADA DE LA CINTURA EMPEZÓ A BAJAR LENTAMENTE HASTA LLEGAR A SU PUNTO MÁS SENSIBLE... PASO LA MANO ENTRE SU ROPA INTERIOR Y EMPEZÓ A PEÑISCARLE EL CLÍTORIS SUAVEMENTE, EL SENTIMIENTO ERA TAN EXQUISITO QUE ANNA SE EXCITÓ, TOMO A YÔ DEL TRASERO Y LO PRESIONO CONTRA SU CUERPO... ANNA: Lo siento pero esta vez no te dejare escapar sin llegar hasta el máximo.  
  
YÔ: Te prometo que te haré tocar las estrellas... ¿Quieres?  
  
ANNA: Claro!!!  
  
YÔ: Vamos!!! No alcanzo a llegar a la cama...  
  
ANNA: Yo tampoco...  
  
SE QUEDAN EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA. YÔ COMIENZA BESANDO A ANNA EN LOS LABIOS LUEGO EMPIEZA A BAJAR POR EL CUELLO, LE SUCCIONA LOS SENOS Y LLEGA A SU PUNTO MÁS SENSIBLE DONDE EMPIEZA A JUGAR CON SU CLÍTORIS Y LUEGO LA PENETRA CON LA LENGUA, HASTA QUE QUEDA BAÑADO CON LOS JUGOS DE ANNA...  
  
ANNA: Yô!!!.... yo también quiero... dame por favor!!  
  
YÔ: Oh!! Anna mi amor!!  
  
YÔ SE BAJO LOS PANTALONES E INTRODUJO SU PENÉ EN LA BOCA DE LA ITAKO... LA RUBIA LAMÍA Y SUCCIONABA EL SEXO DEL CHICO HASTA QUE ESTE CON UN LEVE QUEJIDO DE EXCITACIÓN Y PLACER SOLTÓ UN LÍQUIDO EL CUAL CAYÓ EN LA BOCA DE ANNA, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE ESTA LO SABOREABA Y TRAGABA CON PLACER.  
  
YÔ: Ah!!! Annita... sigue, sigue por favor...  
  
ANNA: Dame más... quiero más!!!  
  
YÔ SACO SU PENÉ DE LA BOCA DE ANNA Y LA EMPEZÓ A BESAR APASIONADAMENTE A BAJAR NUEVAMENTE POR TODO SU CUERPO HASTA QUE NO RESISTIÓ MÁS Y LA PENETRO MUY SUAVE, PARA LUEGO HACERLO CON SADISMO...  
  
ANNA: Ah, ah, ah vamos, sigue, con fuerza..... Más fuerte...  
  
YÔ: Ah, más fuerte?? (la penetro muy fuerte) aun más??  
  
ANNA: Si, mucho más fuerte... Hazme llegar a la gloria... 


End file.
